Blaine's First Pumpkin
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Kurt finds out that Blaine has never carved a pumpkin before. He'll have to do something about that. Based off of the fact that I, like Blaine, have never carved pumpkins before, and my first attempt was pathetic. xD


It happened when Kurt and Blaine were decorating for Halloween. That's when he found out.

"You've never carved a pumpkin?" Kurt asked, sounding shocked. You'd think Blaine had just said he never blinked before.

"Nope." Blaine said simply as he helped Kurt set up the little Halloween town that would light up and make spooky sounds once they finished it and turned it on.

"Blaine..."

"I think the big haunted house should go in the middle, we could put it on this so it looks like the big scary house on the hill that the rest of the town is afraid to go near because..."

"Blaine!"

"What?"

"You've never carved a pumpkin?" Kurt asked again. "And of course the big haunted house goes in the middle, that goes without saying."

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because!" Kurt stated as he placed a few of the little ghosts around the haunted house. "How is it possible that you've _never_ carved a pumpkin?"

"You should put some ghosts in the little cemetery we set up over there! Oh! Let's put the witch on the broom over here, other wise it looks like she's about to fly into that tree and I don't think a witch would make that kind of mistake, after flying on a broom all those years she'd probably know how to avoid trees..."

Kurt loved when Blaine helped him decorate. Every ghost, every witch, every vampire had a back story and a reason as to why they were where they were in the little town they'd set up.

He could listen to Blaine talk about the werewolves jobs at the hospital for hours.

But he was avoiding Kurt's question.

"Blaine, I think that's a great idea." He said, kissing the side of his boyfriends head. "But why do you keep changing the subject?"

Blaine sighed and looked down. "My dad's not really into holidays."

Kurt instantly felt the frown forming on his face. "Oh?" he asked softly. He didn't like where this was going.

"No, he was the kind of father who told me that Santa wasn't real when I was still drinking from a bottle..."

Kurt bit his lip. "You didn't get presents from Santa as a kid?"

"Well, actually I did. Every Christmas there would be a present from Santa for me at my grandparents house. My grandpa would tell me that Santa didn't bring it to my house because he didn't like that my parents didn't believe in him, so he brought it to them instead." Blaine smiled.

"So... I guess if your father didn't want you to believe in Santa, he didn't let you carve pumpkins on Halloween either." Kurt said softly.

"No. But I still got to go trick or treating. My grandparents always made sure I was having an over night trip to their house Halloween night, and whenever I got there they would have a costume ready for me. I can't believe we got away with that, I don't know how my parents didn't find out that they were taking me every year." Blaine said with a small laugh. "Except this one year that my mom helped out with a Halloween carnival..."

Kurt scrunched his nose up in thought, Halloween carnival, why did that sound familiar?

Shaking the thought out of his head he smiled and handed Blaine his scarf, hat, and gloves.

"Why do I need this?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because we're going to buy you a pumpkin, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but smile at the look on Blaine's face as they looked at the different pumpkins. You'd think he was a kid in a candy store or something.<p>

"How do I know which one is the best one to pick?"

"I don't know... you just, pick one." Kurt said with a shrug.

Only Blaine would ask something like that.

"Which one are you going to pick?" Blaine asked excitedly as he looked back at Kurt.

"Hmmm..." Kurt looked around for a bit before smiling. "I think I'm going to go with this one."

"Why?"

"I like it."

"I know, but _why_?"

Kurt laughed. "I don't know, I just do."

"You can't make this easy, can you?"

"Blaine, I don't know what to tell you. When you see a pumpkin you like, you'll just know." Kurt held his pumpkin carefully, looking back at Blaine once he was sure he had a good hold on it and that he wasn't going to drop it. "Take your time, darling, we have all day." Kurt said, watching as Blaine looked around.

After a while though, Kurt's pumpkin was starting to get heavy, and his body was starting to feel cold. Perhaps he shouldn't have told Blaine to take his time.

"What on Earth is taking you so long?"

"I can't decide between these two!"

"Why not?"

"They look the same!"

"Blaine!"

"Kurt, how am I suppose to pick? They're like the Fred and George of pumpkins! I love them both!"

"Oh for the love of... Blaine! They're pumpkins! Just pick one!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"I can't! What if they are twins like Fred and George, then I would be separating them. I can't separate Fred and George, Kurt!"

"Blaine, this isn't a Harry Potter book, this is a pumpkin patch, just pick one before my face freezes."

Blaine sighed and grabbed a different pumpkin entirely, Kurt looking at him like he was nuts.

"After all that, you didn't take either of them?"

"I couldn't separate Fred and George, Kurt... they have to stay together."

"I'd roll my eyes at you, but I'm frozen and I can't move."

"I didn't make you wait that long... besides, you love me."

"I have no idea why, you're pretty annoying."

"Hey!"

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's nose. "Come on, Harry Potter, let's go carve our pumpkins."

* * *

><p>"Stop laughing at me!"<p>

"I'm not, I'm not laughing at you." Kurt said between giggles.

"Yes you are!" Blaine pouted. "Removing pumpkin guts is harder than I thought. Now... shut up, I can't focus when you're laughing at me."

"You're adorable."

"I can't believe you were willing to touch pumpkin guts."

"I can get messy every now and then." Kurt said with a laugh.

"This is not fun, I am not having fun."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I do anything you laugh at me!"

"It's just so cute to see how focused you are."

It was true, it was adorable... the way Blaine would stick his tongue out as he tried to carve his pumpkin, or the way he would scrunch his nose up as he tried to concentrate.

"Blaine, stop stabbing it!"

"It's not working!"

"Well, it's not going to work if you attack it!"

"Why is this so easy for you?"

"Because I've done this every Halloween since I was five."

"I can't even get this knife thingy to go through the pumpkin, how am I suppose to give it a face if it's not cooperating?"

"Knife thingy?"

"It went through!"

"Good for you, Blaine."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"I can't get it out, it got stuck."

Kurt sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>"Can I please see it now, Blaine?" Kurt asked.<p>

"No, it's not done yet."

"Come on! I showed you mine."

"Give me one more second!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, ready?"

"I've been ready for fifteen minutes, sweetheart."

"Ta-da!" Blaine shouted as he turned his pumpkin so that it's face was towards Kurt.

Kurt tilted his head as he looked it over. Blaine hadn't really tried to do anything fancy, just the classic jack-o-lantern face, though it didn't look as neat as the classic jack-o-lantern face.

The spacing between the eyes was a bit weird, the nose was crooked, and the mouth looked too big. The entire face was lopsided.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt smiled.

"I love it."

Blaine's entire face lit up.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do... it's way better than my pumpkin, it's amazing, Blaine."

"You really like it?"

"Of course!"

Blaine smiled more and practically tackled Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, but I know it's not better than yours..." He mumbled into Kurt's neck as he hugged him.

Kurt looked at his own pumpkin before looking back at Blaine's. Sure, Kurt's was technically better. The face wasn't uneven, the eyes were spaced perfectly...

"But it's true, Blaine. Yours really is better." He said once the hug ended, keeping his hands on his boyfriend's waist.

"How can you say that? Your pumpkin is perfect."

"But yours is unique, it has more character than my pumpkin could ever hope to have."

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

Kurt kissed his nose, just like he had earlier. "I love you, too."

"So, now that we've decorated and carved pumpkins, I have a very important question to ask you."

"What's that?"

Blaine smiled. "What are we going to be for Halloween?"

* * *

><p>So this was pretty much based off of my first attempt at carving a pumpkin. I am Blaine, I've never carved a pumpkin before, don't judge me. xD<p>

Some of you might have noticed that Blaine mentioned going to a Halloween carnival type thing when he was a kid... yeah, there might be a little Klaine Halloween fanfic posted on Halloween... you're just going to have to wait and see. :]

Hope you liked Blaine's first pumpkin carving experience! :D

So tell me... what do _you _think Kurt and Blaine are going to be for Halloween? :]


End file.
